Imagine
by valeoberti
Summary: Hola, soy nueva en esto y empece a crear una historia la cual me gustaria que criticaran..espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

When I find myself of trouble,

Mother Mary comes to me

El agua tibia caía por su cuerpo

Speaking words of wisdom let it be

And my hour of darkness

Las lágrimas le caían por a cara mezclándose con las gotas de la ducha

She is standing right in front of

Speaking words of wisdom let it be

Se sentía triste, dolida, decepcionada…lastimada

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

-Alice prepárate, Edward está aquí- golpeaba Bella la puerta del baño.

Alice era una adolescente de 18 años, morocha, ojos azules, su estatura no era muy alta lo que a ella le encantaba, estaba satisfecha de sí misma. Había cortado hacia un mes con Jasper, un chico rubio de 20 años del cual había estado enamorada 2 años y aún lo estaba, pero su relación solo había durado 11 meses, lo cual aun no superaba.

S vistió rápidamente, desenredo su pelo y bajo las escaleras donde Bella esperaba. Ella era su mejor amiga, su nombre real era Isabella pero todos cariñosamente la llamaban Bella. Era alta de su misma edad, pelo largo y castaño. Se conocían desde el jardín y de ahí su amistad crecía día a día. Salía con Edward hace cuatro años y cada día se demostraban as amor el uno hacia el otro. Edward era hermanastro de Jasper, pero a pesar de todo lo que haya pasado con Alice su amistad no había acabado.

Esa tarde habían invitado a Alice al cine –sabían que no pasaba un buen momento y querían despejarla un poco-. "La ladrona de libros" se titulaba, y a ella le había encantado ya que su hobbie favorito era leer, podía pasar horas encerrada leyendo imaginando su mundo. Al salir del cine pasaron por Taki's, un centro de comida rápida donde habían acordado encontrarse con el resto del grupo. Y estaban allí. Emmet, un chico alto y musculoso salía hacia ya 7 años con Rosalie, una chica rubia muy, muy hermosa, el de 28 años de edad y ella 24. Ambos eran hermanastros de Edward, Carlisle y Esme Cullen, sus padres los habían adoptado uno por uno, y con el crecer del tiempo no habían podido evitar enamorarse. Allí también se encontraban los amigos de Bella, Mike novio de Jessica hacia 2 años y Eric quien intentaba conquistar a Ángela pero sin demasiado éxito. Todos eran amigos del colegio, y gracias a Alice habían entablado amistad con los Cullen, se decía que siempre andaban unidos y su mejor compañía eran ellos mismos.

Taki's era su lugar d encuentro siempre que salían terminaban allí, aunque su comida no era la mejor para algunos. Al terminar su cena se dirigieron a un salón de juegos donde practicaban bolos. Alice nunca había sido muy buena en eso pero Jasper le había enseñado lo suficiente para mejorar su conocimiento acerca del juego. Últimamente no le había gustado jugar mucho ya que ese lugar le traía momentos con él, lo cual quería evitar siempre.

Eran cerca de las 2:00 a.m. cuando aparece Jasper con unos amigos y se acerca a saludar. Alice no pudo evitar dejar de mirarlo, pero entonces una chica pelirroja de unos 17 años lo abraza por detrás besándole la mejilla:

-te estaba buscando- le dijo. Todos dirigieron su mirada en Alice quien dejo caer la bola y se dirigió afuera. Jasper la siguió con la mirada pero sin dirigir palabra. Se notaba en su mirada que aun la quería, nadie podía saber si aun la quería como algo más que amigos, si la extrañaba, si aun la amaba. Pero todos notaban que aun la quería. Ángela trato de ir tras ella pero Bella la detuvo.

-Yo iré- le dijo caminando tras Alice.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- dijo ella al sentir la presencia de su amiga- no logro superarlo aun.

-Lo sé- dijo Bella secando su rostro- pero no creo que valga la pena seguir derramando lagrimas por él.

-Lo extraño, y aun yo, aun, lo amo, no puedo evitar pensar en él, en nuestros momentos y que después de eso me trate como basura.

-A veces tienes que dejar ir a quien no te quiere en su vida, no todos somos correspondidos.

Alice se levantó secándose las lágrimas.

-Me iré- dijo- necesito caminar.

En eso se acerca Edward.

-Nosotros te llevaremos- dijo su amiga mirando a su novio.

-Gracias pero prefiero caminar, hicieron suficiente por mí en este día y les estoy agradecida, pero necesito pensar.

-Muy bien, pero ni bien llegas me mandas un mensaje, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- dijo. Se dirigió por el camino hacia la plaza, nunca le había gustado caminar por ahí de noche pero siempre le traía recuerdos lindos. Llevaba puestos sus auriculares…

I'm just a Little bit caught in the middle

Life is a maze and love is a riddle

I don't know where to go

I can't do it alone live tried

Estaba llegando a la esquina cuando choco con una señora, no iba prestando atención a su camino, solo se dedicaba a pensar y dejar que su rostro se empape de llanto y dolor

Slow it down

Make it stop

Or else my heart is going to pop

Cause it's too much

Yeah, it's a lot

To be something I'm not.

No se sentía bien estaba claro, sino más bien triste y no sabía porque, porque no era feliz como quería y debía ser, porque él era feliz y ella no, no sabía porque él podía superar todo y ella aun no, está bien que un mes era poco pero para el solo parecía un nuevo día, una nueva chica, un nuevo amor.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Alice levantate y mira por la ventana! ¡Rapido!

Ese no era un lindo mensaje de buenos días para Alice, sobre todo a las 8 de la mañana, pero su papa parecía tan emocionado y contento que no dudo en ponerse su bata y asomarse a la ventana… ¡nieve! ¡Era nieve! Hacia 5 años no nevaba en Washington. La ultima vez ella junto a sus padres habían construido un muñeco de nieve, luego su madre había horneado sus masitas preferidas de ellos y al final, como cualquier dia, la foto familiar. Eso era algo hermoso, a Alice le encantaba ese momento del dia, los encontraba mágicos, únicos, luego las revelaban y las guardaban en un álbum, ya llevaban como 7 desde que ella había cumplido 4 meses.

**Recuerdo.**

-¡John la cámara, toma la cámara! –Gritaba Lily- ¡no Alice no te comas las masitas todavía! ¿John que sucede con la cámara?

-Solo un momento, necesita rollo nuevo, es todo –contestaba John, mientras experimentaba cuidadosamente la máquina de fotos, tratando de colocarle un rollo nuevo- ya está lista ahora todos al sofá.

-De acuerdo vam… ¡oh Alice dije que no te comas eso!

-¡Ya está el automática rápido! –apuraba.

-¡un momento, un momento! Gritaba Lily.

Al último segundo todos terminaron en el sofá, tratando de alistarse y acomodarse lo mejor que podían para la foto.

Era tanto el apuro que ambos empezaron a reírse.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

Al ver esa foto Alice recordaba cada uno de los gritos y movimientos de ese día; como su padre daba vueltas y vueltas la cámara, una y mil veces, tratando de ubicar el rollo; como su madre la regañaba por comerse las galletitas, claro solo tenía cuatro años; como terminaron sacando la foto a carcajadas, recordaba esos rostros, esas sonrisas, todo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Pero esta vez solo eran ella y su papa, seguían con la tradición desde luego, pero ya no era lo mismo, ambos se daban cuenta que la noche les traía recuerdos tanto al uno como el otro, pero como familia seguían adelante.

Salio disparada de su pieza casi tropezando en la escalera con su padre, se miraron el uno al otro, se abrazaron, sonrieron y se dirigieron afuera a crear su muñeco. Olab se llamaba, le habían tomado mas de 15 fotos ya que este momento no sucedia a menudo por lo que querían tener un recuerdo.

Al entrar el papa prendio unas leñas en su chimenea mientras Alice cambiaba su pijama por unas botas y pullovers de invierno. Juntos cocinaron una estupenda lasagna de la cual estaban sorprendidos ya que ninguno se dedicaba a cocinar, y por lo tanto siempre pedían delivery. Al terminar de almorzar y juntar la mesa, ocuparon el sofá del living y acompañados por unas palomitas de maíz decidieron ver su saga favorita, Harry Potter; les apasionaba, Alice estaba asombrada que su padre, un hombre de su edad, se vuelva un chico mas con esas películas. Mas tarde decidieron poner en practica la receta de su madre, y hornear esas fabulosas masitas, ya que ocuarrian en casos especiales y este contaba como tal. Al terminar el dia decidieron tomar la foto, los dos estaban contentos de este dia, había traido la alegría a la casa aunque asi sea por un rato, Alice había notado que la sonrisa en su padre había sido verdadera y no oculta por miradas tristes y sonrisas falsas como hacia siempre, se había dado cuenta que a pesar de todo siempre hay razones para ser feliz y él era su razón.

Se estaba por ir a dormir cuando se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y lo beso en la mejilla:

-te quiero- le había dicho.

"¿Disfrutamos del parque hoy?" le había mandado Bella. Al despertar y ver el mensaje no dudo en alistarse y peinarse el cabello. Se había despertado feliz y tenía la esperanza de que este día aumentaría eso.

Eran las 11:30 am cuando Bella golpeaba la puerta de su casa.

-¡Hola! Ya era hora no te parece? Aunque de a poco voy acostumbrándome a tu impuntualidad- dijo Alice entre risas.

-Lo sé, me agrada cuando te desesperas- rio Bella- ¿estas lista? Prepare sándwiches para almorzar.

-¡Genial! Solo dame 5 minutos- dijo, y corrió a abrazar a su padre –nos vemos luego- le dijo.

En el camino no dejaban de contarse cosas, les encantaba hablar de ropa especialmente, fanáticas de la moda siempre, les gustaba prestarse su ropa ya que eran del mismo talle; podían pasar días sin verse que para ellas el tiempo nunca pasaba, estaban orgullosas la una de otra y de su amistad… ¿Jasper? ¿Quién era Jasper? En sus momentos el solo se convertía en un donnadie, en un desconocido, un olvidado, alguien más del mundo en el que vivía pero sin importancia alguna. En sus momentos juntas solo sabía olvidarlo, extraerlo de ella, y eso era algo que le encantaba, olvidar el dolor por un rato.

-vayamos bajo nuestro árbol-dijo Alice. "Su" árbol era un sauce llorón. Asi lo habían bautizado desde que tenían 6 años, lo habían elegido simplemente porque sus ramas les llamaban la atención y desde entonces todos sus momentos en el parque ocurrían allí abajo; les traía tranquilidad, sentían que allí el tiempo se para, que las horas no pasaban, que su amistad crecía cada vez más.

Nunca faltaba el recuerdo de cuando ambas habían hecho un juramento allí abajo, de ser amigas hasta el final, estar en las buenas y malas.

-claro que allí solo teníamos 8 años- decía Bella.

-pero sigue siendo un juramento-contestaba Alice. Momentos como este y más les venían a la cabeza.

-¿recuerdas la noche que hicimos maratón de películas y tú no me dejabas dormirme entonces yo…?

-tú me empezaste a pegar con la almohada- reía la morocha.

-debo admitir que eres muy hiperactiva a veces-reía Bella- ¡casi 27 horas sin dormir! Aparte siempre me ganabas.

-jajaja, eso no lo dudes, ¿o la vez que yo no quería soltar a tu madre entonces tú me tironeaste de la chaqueta?

-eso ya es de mi pertenencia, sabes que soy muy celosa.

-lo sé, por eso me agrada seguir haciéndolo- al ver a Alice decir esto y reír satisfactoriamente, Bella se abalanzo sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo.

-por muchos momentos más amiga- le dijo

-claro, por muchos más.

Estaban entretenidas charlando cuando se dan cuenta que ya eran pasadas las 8 pm. Alice debía volver a su casa, en eso Edward la llama a Bella invitandola a cenar a su casa, por lo que deciden llevar a Alice hasta su casa.

-fue una linda tarde- le dijo- y gracias por traerme.

-si que lo fue amiga- dijo Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Siempre juntos_" le había prometido pero no cumplido. Nunca había querido entender lo que se siente ser engañada, porque sabía, o al menos pensaba que con Jasper el "siempre" sería eterno, tan eterno como la mismisima palabra lo dice. Pero no fue así. ¿Donde estaba la felicidad? ¿donde había quedado esa promesa? ¿por que las personas sienten dolor? ¿por que ella aún sentía ese dolor? ¿por que no era feliz?  
-a veces sólo debemos aceptar que hay personas que llegan a nuestra vida con la intención de producirnos una felicidad temporal, no todo sale como lo planeado. Hacer lo correcto es molesto a veces pero la felicidad no se mide en momentos sino en tiempo- le dijo Bella  
-en ocasiones es preferible que ese momento de felicidad sea eterno- contestó Alice  
-no creo que sea lindo estar en tus zapatos y no te juzgo por ello, pero no puedes quedarte en el pasado y no disfrutar del futuro. Las cosas terminan acabando siempre  
-¡PERO YO NO QUERÍA QUE ACABE!-gritó la morocha-¡el lo prometió! ¡lo prometió! y ahora no esta aquí- quebró en un penoso llanto, rechazando el abrazo de su amiga- vete, necesito estar sola  
-Alice yo sólo...  
-por favor  
Bella besó su frente y se fue.  
Impotencia. Eso era. Esas ganas de romper todo, de gritar, de largar esa bronca, ese dolor, ese enojo, esa tristeza, porque ¿como no sentirse sino así? triste, enojada, dolorida, dañana, como un florero de vidrio que cae al suelo rompiendose en mil pedazos, el causante de ese atropello intentaria arreglarlo seguramente, juntar cada una de esas partes y volver a unirlas. Pero eso no es lo que había hecho Jasper. El había dejado que el florero siga tirado y roto, había dejado que se junte sólo o tal vez que venga otro y arregle su daño. ¿Era un "adiós" lo que le había querido decir? ¿o tal vez un "hasta nunca"? Adiós, no hay nada más triste, porque "hasta nunca" es _hasta nunca,_ pero adiós...¿_hasta donde es_? Eso la aturdia. No saber sí el volvería no no. Sí esto era definitivo o temporal. Sí aún la quería, la extrañaba, sí pensaba en ella todavía.  
En eso sonó su alarma "9 pm cumple de Edward, no olvidar" ¿ir o no ir? esa era la cuestión ¿cruzarse con Jasper e ignorarlo como sí nada o arrastrarse a sus pies? que sin duda era lo que mejor le salía porque ¿a quién engañar? era Jasper Cullen, su primer amor, su compañero de vida y la persona a la que amaba.  
Recuerdo.  
-¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¿que haces aquí mojandote? ¿por que lloras?- Bella trataba de calmarla  
-los vi-murmuró-¡los vi! ¡SE ESTABAN _BESÁNDO_! ¡EL ESTABA DESABROCHANDO SU CAMISA Y YO LO VI!-gritaba ahora  
-Alice ya calmate  
-No puedo Bella, quiero romper su cara. El me amaba, me lo dijo recién, fueron sólo 15 minutos que nos separamos ¿por que? ¿que hice mal? ¿que hice?  
Bella la abrazo fuerte, la introdujo en uno de esos abrazos donde encuentras la calma, la tranquilidad, donde encuentras paz  
-escucha, ya olvidate ¿sí? es sólo un cobarde que no tiene sentimientos y no me importa sí es el hermano de Edward_, me va a escuchar-_ahora Bella es quién sonaba enojada, molesta. Lastimar a su mejor amiga, algo que la enfurecia mucho.  
Estaban llegando a la salida cuando Jasper corría tras ellas  
-Al, te estoy mandando miles de mensajes ¿por que no los contestas?-sonaba preocupado, pensaba Alice o al menos eso es lo que disimulaba y le salía muy bien  
-ya déjala Jasper y vete  
-¿irme?  
-sí ¡vete con Mery!  
Jasper quedó helado, como esos villanos de las películas a los cuales le descubren su plan maligno y no saben como ¿como reaccionar? ¿concurrir a la mentira o negarlo todo? era obvio que ya no iban a creerle  
-yo...lo siento-fue todo un que pudo decir  
-¿lo sientes? ¿sólo eso? ¡Pudrete!-le escupio Alice  
-Alice escucha, yo no quise hacerte daño sólo pasó...  
-¿sólo paso? ¿donde esta tú "te amo Al"? ¿tú "siempre juntos"? ¡miérda! eso es lo que eres y serás ¡MIÉRDA!-dio media vuelta mirando a Bella marchandose de allí. Sus ojos eran tristes, como los ojos de esas personas que no quieren llorar y guardan su dolor detrás de una sonrisa falsa y creíble. Sólo quería llegar a su casa y tumbarse en la cama.  
**Fin del recuerdo.**  
-no se sí iré al cumpleaños-había llamado a su amiga  
-¿como que no?  
-es que no quiero cruzarme a la "pareja feliz"  
-ya no hagas caso, yo no me separare de ti, lo prometo  
-sólo por ti, gracias- y colgó.  
Habían llegado ya varias personas antes que ellos. Se dirigieron directamente hacia Edward que se encontraba con sus padres charlando  
-¡Bella! ¡Alice!-saludo Esme la madre-que alegría verlas por aquí  
-¡hola!-saludaron ambas-feliz cumpleaños Edward, esperamos que lo estés disfrutando  
-desde luego, coman algo, no preparamos todo esto sólo de vista  
En eso llegaron. Alice lo noto al instante pero hizo caso omiso "ignora, ignora, ignora" se decía a sí misma. Jasper y Mery estaban allí.  
-¿Alice me ayudarías con unos platos en la cocina?-pregunto Esme al ver su cara  
-por supuesto-contestó  
-esa chica me lo ha cambiado-le contaba-ya no nos trata como antes, pasa menos tiempo con su familia y nos preocupa  
-yo ya no puedo hacer nada-contestó la morocha  
-tú eres la _preferida-_ río Esme- siempre  
Se estremecieron en un cálido abrazo. En eso llega el rubio.  
-mamá yo...-al verlas ahí río-¿así que esta es tú forma de volver a mi?  
-Jasper basta, yo la abraze, ella aún es de esta familia  
-ya no pertenece a ella, Mery lo es ahora  
-no sí no lo aceptamos  
-¿que dices?  
-Alice pertenecera siempre aquí  
-¡Oh por Dios! ¿tú te escuchas?  
-¡Basta!-gritó Alice-ya yo peleen. Yo te amo Jasper, aún lo hago y esperaba que vuelvas a mi rogando perdón luego de lo que hiciste lo que no fue así, y me di cuenta que no te importo hace mucho tiempo, lo que me duele. Sólo espero que seas _feliz_-y se marchó.


	4. Chapter 4

_Felicidad,_de eso consiste la vida. Disfrutar el dia a dia, segundo a segundo, momento tras momento. Es compartir con seres queridos, con conocidos y desconocidos, es ayudar al otro, es alegrarse por los demas, es hacer lo que a uno le gusta, estar con la persona que ama, amar a quien te ama, ayudar a quien te ayuda, alegrarse por el que se alegra, vivir por el que vive, seguir adelante por el que ya no está, nacer y renacer cientos de veces. Vivir.  
Jasper habia encontrado au felicidad, se sentia bobo junto a ella, su amor, su gran amor, no su primera novia pero si su gran compañera de vida. Alice. Habian pasado momentos hermosos, inolvidables, ella hacia que el pierda el sentido del reloj, que sus dias siempre sean alegres, que tengan color, que vivan. La habia conocido por su cuñada Bella, novia de Edward. Habia sido amor a primera vista, el verdadero amor. Lo habia flechado desde la primer mirada, la queria, la amaba. Era su felicidad. Pero ya habia terminado, o mejor dicho _el habia terminado con ella,_ con su felicidad, con su corazón, con Alice.  
"No la necesito, tengo a Mery, tengo a Mery" se repetia cada mañana, cada dia. Desde que habia visto a Alice en aquel cumpleaños de su hermano su relación habia cambiado, su forma de ser, su vida. ¿Que le pasaba? ¿Por que se senti asi? ¿Que habia pasado por su cabeza aquella noche? ¿Se sentia solo? ¿Que necesitaba? "A vecez extrañar es una linda forma de destrucción. Nos trae lindos recuerdos que nos destruyen".  
**E****_s extraña la forma de extrañar._**__  
Cuando alguien extraña siente que su mundo se viene abajo, ya no quiere hablar con nadie, no quiere ver a nadie, no quiere oir a nadie, no quiere estar con nadie, solo con _esa_persona, esa persona que nos causa el extrañar, que nos trae estos recuerdos a los que sonreimos, estos momentos vividos, compartidos, esos tiempos donde la sonrisa que se noa escapaba era su culpa, ese sentimiento divino que podriamos sentír jamas, esa forma de ser con la gente, de divertirse, de disfrutar, de vivir. Ese sentimiento que solo esa persona nos causa. Pero no siempre es vivido con la persona correcta claro, todos pasamos por distintas personalidades y solo nosotros somos quienes elegimos con cual de ellas quedarnos, con cual somos felices, cual nos trata como la hermosa persona que nos sentimos o que tenga los mismos gustos, quien descubre nuestro lado bueno y se enamora de el, pero también lo hace de nuestros defectos, de nuestro mal humor, de nuestra forma de tratar a veces mal a las personas, de nosotros. Es extraño como la felicidad nos puede destruir por dentro, como nosotros con canciones tristes nos auto destruimos, como las palabras lastiman y mas si salen de la gente menos esperada, como las miradas se borran de nuestra vista buscando otras miradas, como esos labios esperados quizás buscan otros labios a quien entregarse, como la persona que amamos o por la cual sentímos cosas, con quien quisieramos compartir quizá parte de nuestra vida o tal vez ya la hemos compartido, como esa persona se aleja, como esa persona busca otra persona a quien divertir, con quien ser feliz, y nada puede hacerse al respecto, solo entender que  
**_levantar la cabeza y dar media vuelta es todo, el tiempo lo arreglara, nos traera alguien mejor que nos amara._**  
Pero entonces, ¿por que mentir al otro? ¿por que mentirse a uno mismo? ¿es que acaso no sabemos decir "no"? ¿tememos al rechazo, a estar solos? Mentir no es algo lindo, pero mentirse a uno mismo es aun peor, es sentir lo que siente la gente al descubrir que no le decian la verdad, es entender el error o miedo de la mentira, es entender a todos, a cada una de las personas que sufren las mentiras.  
Eso le sucedia a Jasper, no encontraba el "si, hoy le digo" para dejar de mentirle a Mery, no queria seguir lastimandola, pero a su vez no queria sentir el rechazo se Alice. A eso temia, a quedarse solo, a no ser feliz. En eso siente que suena el timbre:  
-Hola Mery, ya lo llamo a Jasper-escuchó  
Decidido, con cejas fruncidas se planteo:  
-hoy le digo.


	5. Chapter 5

-Sientate- le dijo Jasper a Mery al entrar en la habitacion. No la habia ni saludado, es mas, habia esquivado su beso de buenas tardes que ella le daba cada dia que se veian, habia esquivado sus caricias al llegar; y eso la preocupo a Mery ya que no lo dejo hablar, cuando dijo:

-¿pasa algo Jas?

-¿por que tendria que pasar algo?- contesto el, no sabia fingir era obvio, eso es lo que habia enamorado a Alice, que Jasper era una de las pocas personas en las cuales verdaderamente podia confiar sabiendo que no iba a defraudarla jamas...o eso creyó.

-no lo se, dimelo tu. Me esquivaste desde que entre en tu casa, me has esquivado en el cumpleaños de Rob, yo no se que...

-Alice- dijo secamente sin dejarla terminar de hablar

-¿que pasa con ella? ¿esta molestandote?

-si, bueno no. Yo, yo extraño a Alice. Y mucho.

Mery se tambaleo para atras, se acomodo en la cama sin creer lo que escuchaba. Alice, la chica que el ya se habia olvidado volvia a meterse en su vida, la chica a la que ella tanto habia tratado de reemplazar.

-no puedo creerte-le dijo casi sollozando

-creeme, fue esa noche de bolos ¿recuerdas? el verla mal por nuestra llegada, me senti un imbecil. Siempre me he sentido asi desde que la deje, desde que le fui infiel porque ella no se lo merecia, parte de mi vida se la debo a ella, a su amor que me daba. Ella no es como tu, desde luego. Queria decirtelo pero no sabia como, lo siento.

-¿estas dejandome, despues de todo lo que hice por ti me dejas? ¿quien aguanto tus mal humores que te provocaba ella, tus dias odiosos por ella? todo y cada uno de tus problemas se debian a ella pero YO fui quien estuvo ahi apoyandote y aguantandote, YO NO ELLA- gritaba furiosa ahora

-ya calmate ¿quieres?, tu eres una buena persona si, pero ella es especial. Ella provoca sentimientos en mi que nadie habia provocado jamas, ni tu.

Al oir esto Mery empalidecio," esos _te amo, mi reina"_ tirados a la basura, los momentos, las salidas, TODO. Rompio en llantos delante de el, Jasper hubiera preferido acercarse, abrazarla pero era mejor asi, a distancia. Mery corrio escaleras abajo esperando que el vaya tras ella, lo cual no fue asi. La madre de Jasper al ver la situacion subio corriendo a su habitacion:

-¿que ha pasado con Mery?- pregunto

-la deje- le contesto friamente

-¿Alice?

-no quiero hablar de eso ma, hablamos mañana- y cerro la puerta.

**RECUERDO.**

-¡VAMOS ALECE CORREE!- gritaba Jasper. Se escapaban de la lluvia a la salida del colegio. El la habia invitado a cenar y ella estaria en su casa desde la tarde, como todos los dias.

Legaron empapados, corrieron al lado de la chimenea a calentar sus ropas que se encontraba prendida con leñas recien puestas.

-puedo prestarte ropa Al, estas temblando- le dijo tiernamente

-me vendria bien, gracias- y subieron a la habitacion. Jasper agarro apuradamente una camisa y un buzo que estaban arriba de toda la pila, agarro tambien algo para el.

-bien cambiate aqui, yo lo hare en el baño- le dijo. Al darse vuelta para cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar mirarla. Era hermosa. Se habia quitado su uniforme del colegio, a pollera tirada, la blusa igual. Se dejo llevar por su instinto. Entro y rapidamente la abrazo por la cintura acariciando su espalda.

-Jas, no creo que sea correcto...

-calla- le dijo- tenemos la casa sola

Una sonrisa aparecio en la comisura de la boca de Alice. Cuando quiso notarlo, el estaba ya besandola dulcemente, besaba su cuello con delicadeza. Entonces empezaron a sentirse el uno al otro, mirandose provocadora pero dulcemente,se acerco hacia ella con un brazo, ya acostado en su cama, se deslizo sobre ella, desabrocho su corpiño y empezo a darle pequeños besos en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Le lleno de caricias todo el cuerpo, llevando su mano hacia sus piernas, quitando de ella lo que quedaba de ropa, recorriendo cada una de sus extremidades, exaltandose y haciendole desear que este momento sea eterno, y al darle un beso en el cuello, miro a sus ojos y sonrió tiernamente. Sus muestras tan llenas de amor lo tenían en extasís. Y se introdujo, Alice cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento, no deseaba mas que eso, ahi, con el. Acariciaba su espalda dulcemente, luego subia la mano despacio hacia su cuello, su cabeza, acariciaba su pelo y volvia a la espalda. No deseaban mas, ambos sabian que eran uno solo esa noche.

**FIN DEL RECUERDO.**


	6. Chapter 6

-Alice llegaremos tarde ¿donde diablos estas?- gritaba Bella mientras buscaba su chalina color café, esa que le había regalado Rob el primer mes de novios y que desde entonces no dejaba de usar

-ya me falta poco, ya termino- mentía Al, que no se había puesto el vestido todavía. Si fuese por ella viviría dentro de su pijama de perros y gatos.

Las chicas estaban invitadas a una fiesta de Ángela a las 20:30 hs, Edward pasaría por ellas a las 20 y Alice todavía no estaba lista.

-Edward vendrá en cualquier momento ¡ya apúrate!- seguía gritando Bel. En eso sale Al con un vestido lavanda soñado, perfecto para ella con unos zapatos haciendo juego- estas hermosa amiga

-gracias amiga, tu también lo estas- cuando suena la bocina- debe ser Edward, vamos.

-Oye Jasper tu sí que tienes agallas amigo- lo felicito Mike- nunca creímos que cortarías con Mery, es decir si, pero no que tú la dejarías a ella- rió

-**cada cosa en su lugar **Mike, solo era necesario, ya no daba para más y yo...- se interrumpió cuando la vio, tan bella en ese vestido a tono con su piel, hermosa y fresca como siempre, era ella, ella quien había amado y añorado por meses o aun mas, por años y todavía seguía haciendo, ella su felicidad absoluta en el mundo, ella con su sonrisa hermosa dejando ver sus achinados y pequeños ojos, y las arruguitas que se forman en ellos al sonreír. Ella, Alice.

Jasper trato de buscar su mirada y la encontró, se mantuvieron así un rato pero la morocha lo esquivó, casi toda la noche.

Maxi Trusso sonando en la fiesta, todos bailando al ritmo de la electrónica, menos ella y...un momento, ese morocho que tanto se le había acercado en la fiesta tampoco estaba, cuando oyó una voz:

-si buscas a Al fue a la cocina por un vaso- Ángela, la Ángela a quien no se le escapaba una

-gracias- respondió Jas, sin estar seguro de porque le había contado eso.

**_"Esto no puede seguir así, a la mierda Mery, a la mierda todo, ella me pertenece, tengo que decirle, tengo que decirle"._**

-Al yo...-pero tarde. Allí estaba, o mejor dicho, estaban, Alice, SU Alice con ese morochon pegote de la fiesta del cual no estaba seguro de su nombre, allí besándola. Y no se contuvo, despertó su ira, rabia y bronca, su amor por ella, su odio y se abalanzo sobre él, lo tomo por los hombros y empezó a golpearlo en la cara: izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha,

-¡Jasper ya basta, ya basta!- gritaba Alice- ¡Auxilio!

Pero el no hacía caso, estaba tan concentrado en sus golpes que no noto que tan lejos había llegado

-¡ya déjalo, Patrick está sangrando!-gritaba Al, mientras le pegaba al rubio por la espalda

-Jasper ya basta ¿que haces, te has vuelto loco?- esta vez Rob gritaba mientras l tomaba por detrás

"Loco por ella".

-¿en qué pensabas idiota? el no te hizo nada- le escupió la morocha mientras ayudaba a Patrick- púdrete imbécil.

Todos en la fiesta se preguntaban que había pasado sin entender nada, ni siquiera Jas estaba seguro de porque lo había hecho, pero de algo si estaba seguro ahora: ese morochon, jodido morochon, se llamaba Patrick.


End file.
